


Blue Flushed Crimson

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two captains inseparable for sweeps, working alongside one another in perfect harmony. secret quadrant vacilliantion can lead to interesting ways of interaction among fleetmen, the two having been cautious ever since quadranting one another flush. blue and crimson, both careful of brighter blood and stature, knowing of procedure and tactics-- both fearful of the chances of being found out as matesprits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flushed Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain scenes that will be NSFW, most in later chapters.

      Crimson and Ultramarine, two colours that dance beneath pale grey skin, each suited in pure white to the boot aside from small insignias of their own blood.

                                              One, small and loud, the crimsonblood is abrasive, he has strength in his own determination.

                                              The other, tall and silent, the blueblood is gentle, he has strength in his own genetic makeup.

      The two are a force, a willed force of power, leadership, commanding and obeying, gentle but abrasive. The two have their way of working with one another, of leading a fleet, of manning a ship, of keeping a quadrant secret from all but the two themselves. They are a pair, one and one who work in line with each other in perfectly a harmonious and fluid movement. Roomed together, separate sleeping arrangements but together in a shared sense, each occasionally opting to coon with the other, and each finding peace in their rest when chest to chest. The crimson keeping the blueblood comfortably warm, the blue keeping the crimson comfortably cool. Both find peace in one another’s arms.

      Waking in the evenings was always a tangle of arms and legs, the blueblood trying to be silent as he slides from the slime, waking the crimson with a start. The crimson would stand, both stepping free from the coon and into an ablutiontrap, the two sharing a bath in the open tub they were offered. It was built for a grown blueblood, but both weren’t near the full growth of a blueblood. Both were only 12 lunar sweeps, the concept of time being lost while out to space. At 12, both could fit comfortably in the tub with one another, the water warm enough for both to enjoy. The crimson would run his calloused hands through long curtains of onyx, watching the hair fall away as he runs his hands past the ends at the other’s mid-back. The blueblood knew the crimson loved his hair, and would allow the crimson to tend to it with utmost care.

      The blueblood would run his larger hands down the crimson’s sides, the others curves pleasing to run over. The crimsonblood was soft, but with muscle beneath the gentle curves of extra weight that he knew the other disliked. The crimson liked the bluebloods body, perfectly toned muscle on his slender frame. The crimson complimented the blue, both bodies perfectly fit to one another.

 

      The blue and the crimson would allow the other to dry them, the crimson running the towel in his hand down beautiful pale skin, unmarred from scars of war because of how infrequent fighting within the fleets was and the blue gently rubbing away the dampness from the crimson with detailed attention and care, loving how soft the crimson was standing alone without a fear of being judged by his quadranted matesprit. The blueblood and crimson would wrap a towel around their waists, the pair walking out of the ablutiontrap and over to a set of seats.

     The blue had a second towel in hand, and would gently dry the crimsons soft waves of hair, afterwards running his hands through the softly curling hair, fluffing it to how the other would wear it commonly. The crimson stood afterwards, walking behind the blue to dry his hair, carefully keeping the hair as straight as he could as he dried it as to not make it frizz. He would then opt to braid the others hair, the blue allowing it as he took it as both an action of pale and red affection, but of wrigglerish love for his hair and the chance to run his ha nds through it again and again. the crimson braided it in a single, flowing braid and tied it at the end with a plain red hair tie, something he knew his matesprit would be fond of even if it is giving of their hidden quadranting and he would have to remove it before reporting to work on the ship.

     The pair would then separate for a time to get dressed in their uniforms, the crimson adorned in white with small hints of gold and crimson, the tag on his breast reading the name, “Vantas”. The blue would dress in a similar fashion, but instead of golds and reds on his uniform, it would be ultramarine and violet, his tag reading the name, “Zahhak”. The two helped one another smooth out their uniforms, checking for any mistailored seams or ill-fitting darts in the fabric. The two shared a brief, chaste kiss before walking out, booted heels clicking softly on the floors of the hallway as the two walk in step, passing a few other trolls with a salute from their part and from theirs, a nod of acknowledgement. Once reaching the circular captain’s office, the two were able to shut the door out to any on-looking fleetsmen as they discussed plans the Empress had given the pair for the sweep.

      All plans for the next lunar cycle is just making it to their next bay for fueling and restocking of items and tools. The crimsonblood sighed, addressing the blueblood by name.

“Equius,”

  
The blueblood was silent for a moment before replying,

  
“Yes, Karkat?”

  
The crimson sat down in a chair across from the blue, crossing his arms over the table.

  
“I…”

      He couldn’t speak. Not with beautifully piercing ultramarine eyes meeting his own bright crimson red. He needed to discuss spanning their quadrant to both pale and red, but discussing such a thing with him he knew would not result in a simple question and answer. He already had a quadranted moirail back on their homeplanet. Still, they shared pale gestures of affection towards one another as they did red in secret. Equius undid the braid in his hair, letting the onyx waves flow over his back and shoulders. Karkat watched him, entranced by the natural beauty of his matesprit.

  
“Flushed,Equius.”

  
“Flushed for you too, Karkat.”

  
     The blueblood hardly ever smiled. He was stern and silent for the majority of the time he’s outside of their room. When he saw a small smile creep onto Equius’ lips, Karkat’s cheeks heated at the sight of it. His smiles, no matter how small, were like works of art. Each one rare, each one full of emotion and truthful to his emotion. He himself smiled, a flash of white between dark grey lips.

      The two would mull around in this room for the majority of the time between now and the small hours of night, until they would return to their quarters to eat with one another, rather than the fleet. The two often shared food with one another, and would be frowned upon in the expanded nutrition block. Karkat was the first to stand, walking over to the seated blueblood. He draped his arms over Equius’ shoulders, placing his chin atop the other’s head and nuzzling his nose against the smooth side of his broken horn. The blueblood inhaled sharply, the contact of skin on his horn startling him.

  
“Vantas, what are you doing…?”

  
      His voice was shaky, Karkat knowingly smirking at how he loved having his horns rubbed. Karkat chirped, kissing his horn gently and then gently prodding it with his tongue, making the blueblood shudder and the crimson only trying harder to tease him. He licked the length of his broken horn, the more sensitive cracks and breaks in the horns making Equius bite his lip and whimper. He loved when the blueblood made noise, he knew that when he could draw noise from the other, it was enjoyable. The crimson moved away from the horn, leaning to his matesprit’s ear and whispering a small command to the blueblood.

  
“Be ready when we return to our respite block, Zahhak. You know what I want.”

  
      Equius’ face flushed, his eyes dilated more than normal. Karkat backed away, going over to a large set of machines and doing a small bit of work on the computers. He had only gotten a little better at computer’s over the sweep, but at least they don’t explode now. He typed in a few simple commands, fingers hardly ghosting over the keys but the commands still inputting it as if it were no more than simple words sent over trollian. Karkat wouldn’t admit it, but occasionally he would discuss his quadranting with Equius with Dave, who would usually reply with the occasional snide remark and then give him his best “bro to bro help”, and Karkat would shrug it off without much thought.

      Sure, the human had helped him in the earlier days of his quadranting with Zahhak, but after a time, he learned that Equius would come out in his own time, without coaxing but with tender care. They both pitied and loved one another, each treating the other with care and respect and giving the other privacy or intimacy at the bat of a lash or the low rumble from their throats.

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
       Karkat smirked, leaving the computer terminals once he had completed inputting all the commands, walking back to the table and sitting across from the blueblood again, his legs outstretched under the table to lightly tap at Equius’ leg with his boot. He had his legs crossed, his face still slightly flushed but his head kept up and focused, his eyes trained on the papers before him. His hands were on his lap, arms relaxed but still tense, the slight nudge from the crimson a gesture to look at him. Equius looked up to see crimson red staring intensely into his eyes, his gaze both calmingly familiar and startlingly bright. His eyes glow like red dwarfs, bright and powerful and strong, the long lashes above and below like curtains to the windows of his soul, of his blood, of his position. His eyebags proof of hard work, of long sleepless nights, of time spent alive and hiding and fighting in fear of culling for no reason but his blood.

  
      Equius stiffened when he felt the boot inch dangerously close at passing the knee. He scooted back, standing up and walking over to one of the terminals within the room, a small hoverscreen popping up and equius inputting a few quick commands. He seemed tense, but for good reason, Vantas supposed. He knew that is Equius got wound up far too soon, the backfire would be far too quick to be enjoyable. For now, soft teasing was all the crimson could do. not much longer until he wouldn’t have to hold back, his face flush from the thought of it, the depraved and lewd noises from Equius were all still to vibrant in his mind, the look of his flushed face and body, relaxed against his warm touch. He was shocked back to reality from a hand on his shoulder, the slightly blue-dusted knuckles a give-away to who was behind him.

     Equius didn’t loom over him, but he did lean over him and look at him curiously, his hair tickling his cheek. He purred as the other looked over him, playing it off as if he weren’t just thinking about his matesprit as he was, but instead trying to play as if he was just sitting blankly or trying to think about the work in front of him. Equius wasn’t as responsive to pheromones as most lower caste trolls were, only the stronger ever reaching him. At least he couldn’t smell what you had just been thinking, you know by instinct that you’re only faintly radiating pheromones that would only really affect his partner in the pan, but you don’t truly believe he needs much help from you.

     Very few knew how the blueblood was on his standings of pailing related kinks, fetishes, and favored activities.

     The crimson knew his thinkpan inside and out, knew exactly what he liked and disliked, down to how he preferred the 'coon temperature and just how he liked to have his horns rubbed, ass grabbed, and cheek papped.

      He knew Zahhak better than he knew himself, but the blueblood knew much of the crimson, too.

      How he liked his body held, how he wanted to be spoken to and addressed, how he liked his grub scars scratched and his thighs kissed.

The two complimented one another perfectly. Equius planted a small kiss on the tip of the other’s horn, only a tiny show of affection. The pair were due for a meeting with the fleet members in about an hour, human time, and the two knew they would need to look as presentable as possible. Equius stood back up again, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail with the same red elastic that Karkat had in his hair when it was braided. Karkat’s bloodpusher almost skipped a beat at that gesture. He was wearing his matesprit’s colour out for the crew to see. Sure, most wouldn’t really notice, they both shared a respiteblock and the blueblood could have just broken all of his hairties. Karkat smoothed down his uniform as he stood, the blueblood already having sorted himself out to look as respectable as he could. They shared another quick kiss, then opened the door of their office to make their way to their meeting.

 

      The captains shan’t be late.


End file.
